


Scott McCall's Twin Sister

by Dawn24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn24/pseuds/Dawn24
Summary: Skylar McCall is outgoing,  genius, and sassy. She also is a prankster.  She been living with her dad until she decided that she was wrong to chose to move around than staying in one place. She know everything about Beacon Hills from Scott and Stiles who only know about her.





	1. Beacon Hills and A Minotaur

                                                               

* * *

_I run through the crowd to my brother and jump into his arms. I've missed him so much. I smile at Stiles over Scott's shoulder. I was put down on the ground before was guiding to the luggage department to get my suitcase. Scott carry it to the Jeep that I always heard about. I climb in the back while the boys take the front. Stiles drove from the airport and on the highway. Scott's phone rings in his pocket. He answered it and talked for few minutes. He tell Stiles that they need to meet up with the pack._

_"Can I come?" I asked. Scott look at me with a conflicted expression on his face. I pout at him with my hands under my chin. He sighed in defeat and nodded at me. I squealed in excitement. I'm finally going to meet the pack. Scott flinched from the loudness in his ear._

_"You're wearing the shirt I got for you." Stiles speaks up. I look down at my batman shirt. Stiles gave me this shirt for one of my birthdays. I wore it because I knew that he was coming with Scott._

_"Yeah, I did it for you, dork. I am expecting our Stars Wars marathon tonight." I said with a soft smile. Scott groaned in his seat. He still think that I have a crush on Stiles, but I really don't. I just want to hang out with Stiles while Scott sneak off to see Allison. I am not stupid. I had heard that he always call Stiles to cancel their night of video games to be with her by Stiles who skyped me soon after the phone call._

_"I'll bring the movies" Stiles replied, making Scott look at him like he forgot something. Stiles look over at him and tell him_

_"Sorry, dude. I promised her that we will watch them when she come and I figured that you will bail out again."  Scott got a hurt expression on his face when he realized that Stiles want to hang out with me rather than him. I suggest that we could play videogames together when we get home. Stiles and Scott perked up on that suggestion and agreed immediately. I lean back in my seat and take out my headphones along with my phone. I connect my headphones to my phone before putting the buds in my ears.[Hit the Light ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c2ahBlTPz0)come on after I selected Selena Gomez playlist. I start jamming in the back seat. I never noticed Stiles and Scott look at me whenever they have the chance until the Jeep stopped in middle of a forest  at a burned house. I blushed in _ _embarrassment when I saw strangers were looking at the Jeep. I stuff my headphones in my bag and pocket my phone._

_"I want you to stay with me or Stiles." Scott persisted. I nodded in agreement. They get out of the Jeep and Scott help me out. He lingered when he held me. I roll my eyes at him. I walk to Stiles who swing an arm over my shoulders. Scott growls at us when we stepped toward the strangers without him._

_"You might be a werewolf but it don't mean I can't find a way to hurt you. I am sure that Allison's dad won't mind if you are balless." I said heatedly._ _My hands were on my hips while glaring at Scott._ _Stiles removed his arm and moved away like I am going to hit him instead.  Laughter could hear from the porch. Scott walk to me and kiss my forehead in an apologize. My hands dropped and my expression softened. Scott grin at me smug. I huff at him before storming off. I grab Stiles's hand and drag him with me._

_"Woah, Sky. I'm not a doll that you can drag." He remarked sarcastically. I stopped in my tracks and turn around to him with a smirk. Stiles paled because he know what the smirk mean._

_"I can make you one. I have my makeup in my bag." I  answered, patting my bag. I laugh when he gave me look saying don't you dare. Scott cup my shoulders as he tell me to behave. I look up to him and say I can't promise._

_"Guys, this is my sister, Skylar." Scott introduced me to the strangers before naming them. Allison is pretty and nice. I see why Scott are in her. Derek is everything Scott and Stiles told me. It's true about Isaac wear a scarf in warm weather. Lydia really has red hair, Well it has red tint to it. Peter make me have a desire to punch him. Allison's dad  is pretty hot. They ask me how I knew about Scott. I answered he couldn't keep anything because I always feel something wrong through our twin bond plus I had helped Stiles with his research from my addiction of  mythology. I begin ranting on about my favorite creature, Cerberus until Lydia interrupt me._

_"You need some fashion advice" Lydia remarked after she examined my outfit. I look at my brother like 'is she serious?'. He give me ' yup' with his eyes._

_"really? I thought that I look like a million bucks,"  I sassed, leaning against my brother with my elbow on his shoulder along with my hip popped out. I could see the rest trying to cover their amusement from Lydia who look like she's annoyed. I kick my brother's legs out from under him after he remarked that I am wearing this to impress Stiles. It was so funny how he went down like a sack of potatoes with surprised yelp sound. Everybody chuckle at my brother. I move over to Stiles as Scott glare at me._

_"What? You stepped in that hole. it's not my fault that you didn't watch where you're stepping." I said, pointing at the hole near Scott's leg. I turn my head to Stiles and we smile at each other, trying not to laugh. We all knew that I did that but I played it off coolly. My mouth make 'oh shit' expression when Scott got up and begin to coming at me. I hurry up the steps and hide behind Allison and her dad._

_"Tell your Lassy to sit like a good dog," I tell Allison, causing Scott to say 'hey' in the background. Stiles was laughing along with some others. I gasp when I see Scott close in. I move  away and cower into Mr. Argent's back like he will save me. I sigh in relief when Allison distracted him._

_"So why we are here?" I asked Derek who I am sure called Scott. Everybody look at him, giving him their attention. I had move over to Stiles and lean on him._

_"I smelled a unknown scent and when I checked out. I saw a man and the head of a bull." Derek explained._

_"Minotaur" I cut in as I  was getting my famous notebook. It wasn't your daily notebook. I made it from scrap and I drew every picture along with the information. I flipped to the Minotaur section and hand it over to Derek who looked at the picture._

_"This is what I saw." He informed as he read the information about it. Stiles practically pushed me out of the way so he can see it. I rolled my eyes. Lydia moved to the other side of Derek. She asked me if I drew all of the pictures. I nodded and blushed when she tell me they are very good. I thanked her before  walking over to my brother. The werewolves perk up as they look out in the forest._

_"Stay with Stiles." Scott ordered as he push me toward Stiles who became alarm. We can hear heavy thumps in the forest and the creature appeared in front of us. It is huge. Nobody could miss it._

_"Why is it staring at me?" I whispered while I hide behind Stiles.  We paled when it stepped closer to us before the werewolves roar at it especially Scott. It roar back  at them and charge at them. We watch the pack attack it best as they could but it has the upper hand in the fight. Every time the pack was down and  the creature turned to me.  
_

_"Allison, Stiles take Skylar away from here." Scott shouted. I was grabbed and shoved into a SUV. I see Stiles hop in his Jeep while Allison and her dad jump in the front of the SUV. I cry my brother's name when I saw the creature knocked him and he hit a tree hard that the tree cracked half.  The SUV spin around and speed down the road._

_I am so scared for my brother right now and anyone could see that. I wipe my tears away from my cheeks. I look up when a hand touch my knee. It was Allison who was smiling sadly at me.  I clear my throat and put a blank face on. I nodded at her. I look out the window with a sigh. This is not what I am expecting._


	2. Allison's Place

_The SUV stopped at an nice apartment building. I see the Jeep parked behind us. I follow the Argents out of the car and we walk inside. Stiles was trailing beside me. He look at me and one sided hug me. I was lead in the office and we got work on the information and stuff. I jump when Lydia appear in the room. Allison and Lydia share a look and tell the males that we girls will be back. They direct me out of the office and into Allison's room._

_"Teach me how to be like you. I want to help." I said bluntly and suddenly, grabbing Allison's hands in mine. They practically looked taken back from my sudden words._

_"We was checking if you are okay. Why do you want me to teach my family's skills?" Allison asked. I shake my head at her._

_"I want to defend myself. Stiles have his trusty bat and I have nothing.I don't want to feel completely useless and I want to fight all until the end." I said honestly._

_"I will teach you. Girls, Stiles need you." Mr. Argent said, making all of us jumped at his unnoticed presence.  We move toward the door but Mr. Argent stopped me._

_"not you" he mumbled as he pushed me back in the room. I look up in his eyes and swallow when I saw him looking at me intensely. A gasp escape from my mouth when I was manhandled into a awkward position. Mr. Argent has his right hand on my throat while his left arm hold my arms down._

_"Get out of it" He demanded and I think about ways I can. Men has a weakness when it come to women so I decided to use that weakness against him._

_"But I like this." I said, leaning on him and caressing his thighs slowly with my fingertips. I scream in shock and pain when I was slammed into the wall. He twisted me around to hold my wrists above my head while his other hand pressed my hips on the wall. He was about to say something as our eyes met once I raised my head. I felt my face was growing red from the intense stare he was giving. A shiver run down my spine and spread to my limbs. I could feel his grip loosened. I took the advantage to use all of my weight to knock him down. I was dragged with him and landed on him. I stare down at him with a proud smile but the smile disappeared when I caught that intense gaze. I swallow loudly as I put my hands on his chest to hold myself up._

_"Skylar!" we hear my brother shouted my name. I jump off from Mr. Argent and help him up right before my brother appear. I smile brightly when I see my brother and jump on him, hugging the shit out of him before hitting him on the back of the head for being reckless. Scott backed up from me and flashed his red eyes at me._

_"That don't work on me, bro." I said smugly, walking away. I could hear Mr. Argent remark that he like me better than Scott. I giggled from that, causing Scott to growl in my direction. I stick my tongue at him before disappearing in the study. Stiles were hovering over the desk with my book opened on the page of the creature and Lydia was on a laptop, searching. Allison was looking at some weapons. I walk over to her and name all of the weapons. She look impressed and ask me how did I know the names. I explain to her my dad wanted me to learn how to shoot a gun and I kinda fell in love with them especially when my dad took me out and let me shoot at the gun range. I pick a crossbow to examine it only to have it go off  and the arrow almost hit Scott in the face. Lucky Scott dodged it and the arrow speared the wall._

_"Why Scott? You could let it go in your arm or something. I would be very entertained for a while" I pouted, making Allison giggle with Lydia while Stiles shake his head at me. Scott gape at me. I could see Mr. Argent was amused. Scott exclaim that I could killed him._

_"Nah, I might need you to chase the cats." I said, putting the crossbow back on the table. Allison and Lydia were laughing to themselves while Scott and I bickering like every normal siblings do._

_"I am not a dog" Scott protested with a growl. I walk over to her with a smirk._

_"But you  just growled like a one. Just don't howl at the moon. I need my beauty sleep." i informed him with a pat on the head to annoy him further. Stiles chuckle once I was beside him and tell me that it was not necessary. I just smile at him with a knowingly look that he wanted to tease my brother with me.  I begin to help him with the research until it is late and we're tired. Stiles stop at his house to get the movies before driving to our house. Scott run upstairs after bid us a good night. Stiles and I set in the living room and watch the first.  We didn't finish it because we fell asleep in the middle of it._


End file.
